Emotion Sickness
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: Based on the Kim Possible episode. In a fight with RedX, Starfire and Raven get brainwashed. Their emotions are held in one gadget that Beast Boy holds. Better then it sounds. RS BBRae
1. Reeses Peanut Butter Cups

This story is based on the Kim Possible episode. That episode was one of my favorites and I found a way to make it into a Teen Titans story. I hope you enjoy. And I want you all to know, if you don't review, I'm not going to update. I refuse to waste my time writing if you guys don't review. If you have time to read my stories, then you have time to review my stories. Whenever I'm reading one of your stories, I always review. So it isn't fair if you don't review mine.

I've decided to write a sentence from a movie, book, show, or something else that I thought was funny. It will not always be from Teen Titans. Maybe you've heard of what I write down, but if you haven't then I don't know what to tell you.

If you hold your wedding reception at the waffle house- then you might, be a redneck. -Comedian Jeff Foxworthy

I must also tell you that these saying have absolutely nothing to do with the story or chapter.

* * *

Emotion Sickness: Part One

Every Titans was doing their morning daily routines. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the game controller, Raven was reading, Robin was working out in the training room, and Starfire- Starfire was doing very strange and haphazard things such as beginning to make pudding and then beginning to dance with a pillow or something.

And then, like every morning, the alarm would sound. The gem on Raven and Starfire's uniforms would flash red, Cyborg's eye would flash red, Beast Boy's belt buckle would flash red, everything would flash red, and then Robin would run into the main room in a flash. Robin quickly ran over to the computer and began typing. A map of Jump City appeared on the screen. There was a middle sized red x moving around downtown.

And then, you all know what's going to happen next, "Titans, Go!" Every Titan filed and flew out of the tower. Raven flying ahead of them all with Starfire holding Robin and Cyborg behind her, and then Beast Boy flying behind the two girls in a bird type form.

The Titans would twist and turn up and down, right to left, left to right to get to their destination. Too bad their destination kept moving around.

----------------------------------------

"I've got it." Red-X said out loud triumphantly as he held up a small yellow device. "Now, where are those chips?" He asked as he slid his hand around the shelves. Then there was an explosion in the wall. Red-X whipped around. The shadow of Robin appeared followed by Starfire and Raven, then Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Where ever they are, they're not going to be with you." Robin said. X jumped up in the air. "I beg to differ." He shoved his foot out towards Robin's face as Robin's jumped up in the air. Robin grabbed his leg and X fell to the ground but landed on his feet. Robin did too.

"Okay," Red-X drifted off as he shot a giant red x at Robin. Robin shot backwards onto the wall and stuck there with the big x on top of him. "Don't you ever try and hurt Robin again!" Starfire shot off the ground with her hands and eyes glowing green. Red-X backflipped backwards.

Starfire aimed for X who was standing right in her target area. "That's it. X marks the spot." He encouraged her to attack him. She flung the lime green starbolt directly at him. At the last minute, he whipped out another X. The bolt bounced off of the X and hit her. She went flying backwards and landed on a shelf. Little did any of them know, a small chip landed on the back of her head and grabbed lightly onto her skin.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. Red-X laughed knowing he had hurt Robin and Starfire by just reflecting a starbolt off of an x. His laugh quickly got cut off by a blue surge going literally through his body. He looked up. Cyborg put away his sonic cannon. "Boo-ya." X growled and ran towards Cyborg. He flipped over by grabbing onto his shoulders. But he didn't let go of them as he landed so Cyborg went flying into the wall.

"Well-" X got cut off by a sudden jerk of a certain green animal. Beast Boy quickly retreated back to human form. "Dude, where'd X go?" Beast Boy asked looking around. "Try up here." X was floating in the air with nothing holding him up or down. Beast Boy was in complete shock.

"Now you see me," X kicked Beast Boy in the eyes. He went flying backwards. His communicator with a white T surrounded by black and yellow fell out of his pocket. "Now you don't." X finished as he landed on the ground.

Raven jumped out in front of him. X sighed. "I really don't have time for this. Can we postpone this little shindig?" X asked her. Her eyes began to glow. "Why afraid of the dark?" She asked him as she crept forward towards him. He back away. "I don't think so." He replied sharply. Raven quickly pounced on him. Raven was quick, but X was quicker. He jumped out of the way and she ran into a shelf.

Just like Starfire, a chip fell onto the back of her neck and grabbed lightly onto her skin. Raven backed up and rubbed her head. Then she turned her attention back to Red-X. He was already running towards the door. Raven quickly stripped the big X sealing Robin to the wall with her black magic.

"Robin, go!" Raven yelled. He pelted towards X but he slammed the door in his face and locked it. The alarm began to go off as X kicked the alert system box.

"Have fun!" X waved the ran off and then vanished. Robin's fist slammed onto the ground in anger. Starfire was the first to go over to him. She picked him up off the ground. "It is okay Robin. We are all unharmed." Starfire told him. Robin hung his head in shame.

"Yeah, but X got away. And it was my fault." Robin whispered. Then all the glass smashed on the doors and windows. Guards ran in with rays and guns in their hands. Cyborg help Beast Boy up. Then he turned his attention to Raven.

"Rae, get us outta here." He asked. She nodded. "Wait!" Beast Boy yelled. "I need to get my communicator. I dropped it." Beast Boy looked around. His eyes still very blurry from being kicked in the eyes, he grabbed the yellow device Red-X was after.

"Okay!" Beast boy called to Raven. She lifted her arms up with eyes glowing black. A black ball covered all the Titans. Then they left leaving the guards baffled.

-----------------------------------

They all got home quickly. Beast Boy and Cyborg went back to fighting over the game, but the other three didn't begin to do their morning routines again. Robin was still upset about loosing to Red-X, but the girls looked sick.

"Anything wrong?" Robin asked Raven. Only the kitchen counter kept the distance between them. She sighed. "I could almost ask you the same thing." She replied as she sat down on a booth stool. "I let Red-X get away." He sighed deeply in reply. She shook her head.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Everyone makes mistakes. It's human nature. Nobody's perfect." Raven told him. Robin nodded. "I know but I still hate it." He said. Then he looked up at her. "What about you?" He asked her. She let out another deep breath as she clutched her stomach.

"I don't know. I feel different. Inside. It's weird. My head and stomach hurt, but I don't know why. They've hurt ever since I fought with X." She said. Then Starfire walked over.

"Yes. That is exactly as I feel. I do not like this earthly type feeling and I wish it would leave me and my body alone." She whimpered.

"I'll look into it. In the mean time, you two should get some rest. We have a power hour of training tomorrow morning and you guys need to be there. I've seen you two doze off during fights nowadays." He said getting up and leaving the room. Raven and Starfire watched him leave. Starfire whimpered again.

"Yeah, we're okay Robin, thanks for your concern." Raven called to him sarcastically. Robin turned around. "Your welcome." He replied sarcastically.

* * *

There you go. I hope you enjoyed. Remember to review! And I want to inform you all now, that I got the plot from the Kim Possible episode when Ron holds Kim and Shego's emotions in his hands, but there are going to be plenty of differences between the story I wrote, and the episode. 


	2. Almond Joy

Thanks for reviewing! You know I live fore them! Okay, I really don't have much to say except keep reading and responding to me and please check out 'Angels and Demons' and the sequel to that! It's a pretty good story (So that I've heard. But people aren't really reviewing :( so I don't know for sure).

I hope I don't sound desperate. It's just that every author wants reviews. And there's really no point in writing if you aren't going to review. Am I right, or am I right? Okay, last chapter, I said I'd do a quote of something or someone I thought was funny (If that made any sense at all).

I don't like the dictionary, it's got too many words. - My sister Ivy's friend Lonnie.

If you have time to read the story, you have got time to review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked into the kitchen hearing the sound of somebody crying. He looked around. Raven was at the counter crying. Cyborg was staring at her with a confused look on his face. Beast Boy had a yellow gadget up to his face pressing buttons vigorously. "What's wrong with Raven?" Robin asked sitting down next to Cyborg.

"We lost to Red-X!" She wailed crying even harder. The two boys shivered. "Oh. Sorry I asked." Robin said. The Starfire walked in wiping a tear away from her eye too. Robin was the first to notice her appearance. "What's wrong with you, Star?" He asked.

"Same as friend Raven." She said between wiping tears and wailing softly. "Unfortunately, we have lost to the Red-X." She said sitting down next to Raven. Then there was a groan from Beast Boy. "Why can't I beat this level?" He moaned again. Cyborg looked over at the screen. There was a blue unhappy face on it with tears spilling out of its closed and sad eyes.

Cyborg took control of the device. He pressed a button. The girls began to cry harder and harder after every push of the buttons. Then Cyborg pressed a big red button. The screen turned red with an angry face on it.

Starfire stood up straight with good posture. Her eyes were glowing lime green with anger. Raven stood up next to her with her eyes glowing red. They both looked extremely angry. Raven's hands began to glow black. Starfires began to glow lime green like her eyes.

"And it's all your fault." Raven yelled pointing to Robin. Robin was left dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked. Then a starbolt thrashed into Robin's face making him jerk backwards and fall to the floor. Cyborg and Beast Boy watched in fear not getting involved in any matter.

"You let your guard down by the door! You allowed the Red-X to escape out of our clutches! You are not the hero, you are the villainous helper!" Starfire screamed thrashing another starbolt at him. Robin jumped up out of harms way and landed on the kitchen counter.

"Looks like you're weak. You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" Raven asked him. Ooh, shut down." Cyborg said. "You just got served." He added. Robin sent him a mean glare as in, 'You're not helping!'. Beast Boy set the yellow gadget on the counter and popped into a turtle and hid in his shell only peeking his eyes out every once in a while.

"Titans," Robin said as he jumped off the counter and back away from the girls who were now hovering over the ground with their powers still intact.

Cyborg yawned. "I wanna see some action." He said as he leaned his elbow accidentally on the controller. The screen turned back into blue with an unhappy face. The two girls got all teary and stopped using their powers.

"Are you okay?" Starfire asked as she leaped onto him in a hug. Raven did the same. "I hope we didn't hurt you." Raven whined. Robin walked backwards from his weight, and the two girls' weight on him. He fell onto the couch but rolled onto the coffee table.

"I'm fine." Robin said. Beast Boy, who thought it'd be safe to retreat into human form, did just that, but landed on one of the controllers buttons. The screen turned into a happy face with a purple background.

Raven and Starfire leaped off of him. Raven giggled. "Good. I don't know what we'd do if we lost you!" Starfire said as she pinched him on the cheek. Raven giggled happily again. "Isn't the world so beautiful! Isn't it great to be alive?" She skipped around the kitchen counter then the couch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are you sure my lab was safe from harm while I was away?" A slender and curvy woman in a pink dress covered in a white lab coat asked a short man in glasses with a white lab coat on. He stopped walking with her.

"Actually, there was a break in. A lot of teenagers I suppose. There was a group of them. One that was green, one that was made of glowing blue metal on most of him, a girl that dress in tiny purple clothes, one in the colors of a streetlight, and two dark looking ones. And when I say dark, I mean gothic. They all got away." He said. The woman gasped.

"Please, Professor Baker, we tried as hard as we could. But they were very sneaky." He insisted. She shook her head. "My lab! No! I had emotion stealers in there!" She shrieked as she ran. The double doors were off the hinges. Everything that was on a shelf was now on the floor. Boxes, lamps, plants, and scientific objects were trashed, broken, and missing.

She ran to a shelf. "The modulators! They're gone! They took my emotion stealing modulators!" She gritted her teeth. "When I find out who stole it," She gritted her teeth some more and growled.

"They haven't heard that last of Professor Baker!" She screamed. Then man looked down and picked up a yellow gadget with a capital T on it. He handed it to her. "A clue." He said. She grasped it and growled and gritted her teeth once more. "I am going to invent a machine that sucks every child into an oblivion!" She screamed.

"Oh goodie!" The man said clapping his hands. She looked down at him with a frown. I was just letting off steam." She told him. He sweat dropped. "Get me dirt on these kids. I want to know everything about them that you can possibly find out. NOW!" She screamed. He nodded and trotted out of the demolished lab.

She sighed.

"Kids, who needs them?" She scoffed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was tossing daisies around the house. Starfire was already baking a Tamaranian dessert. The boys were trying not to get in either girls' way. Then the red alert system sounded. Everything turned red. "Trouble!" Robin screamed. The girls looked at each other.

They held each others hand and twirled around in a circle singing:

"yeah! Red alert! Red alert!"

Robin shook his head. "No girl's, that's bad." He told them. They looked at him and frowned. "Now let's go! Beast Boy, put the game down!" He yelled. Beast Boy pressed a button then ran.

The screen turned pink with a kissy face on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry these chapters are so short. But I promise it gets better. Please keep review! If you do, I'll keep updating, and, I might just review you back...:)

And now for the reviews!

LadyMaundrell: Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it. I love that episode too. I thought it'd be good to transform it into a Teen Titan episode.

Crazier Than You: Wait did you think I was funny for writing it, or that episode was funny. I know, I'm having a blonde moment here. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!

Neko Starfire: You said you were thinking about a story like the one I wrote? Woah. Well, looks like I beat you to the idea! But thanks! Hope to hear from you soon!

Invisigirl: He didn't. Red-X did put them on the girls. The fell onto their necks then clicked into their skin. And I guess when they're brainwashing you and your emotions, it'd make you feel sick.

Matt: I'm trying to get the plot as close the original one as possible. I hope I'm doing it okay. Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

StickLad: Please tell me you were joking. You've NEVER seen Kim Possible? It's on Disney Channel. Anyway, review again, please! Sorry, hope that didn't sound too desperate. I'm not. I just don't enjoy writing for you guys, if you guys don't review for me!

RainingDown: Thanks! Sorry, I'd write more for you, but you didn't write much for me, so I don't have much to say to you.

Kory-Ana-Star: Interesting pan name...hmmm, anyway, thanks for reviewing. I thought it was a good idea to 'copy the episode plot. But I don't necessarily like to thin of it as copying, much more of taking the plot and making it into a Teen Titan plot (If that made any sense at all).

Raven Sugara the Tenken: Thanks! And I DO check my hit counter (You said stat counter). It annoys me when I see many of people read the chapter, but then never bothered to review the story. It makes me kind of mad, but I always try to stay positive and think the best of people. :)

Strodgfrgf: Honestly, I don't really remember writing that. I'm sure I was just hyper when I wrote that. Oh yeah, wait, now I remember, my friend Mojo (real name is Jordan) was over. She was being really hyper, which got me hyper. Sorry 'bout that.

starxrobin: Yes, besides the episode where Kim gets one of Shego's brother powers. You know, the 'Go' one with 'Go Tower'. it reminded me of Titans Tower. :) I just liked that episode because Shego is my favorite character and that episode was based on her past.

RobStar119: From this chapter, I hope you can tell it's kind of freaking him out. But he doesn't know what's up. I think that the guys were a little OCC here, but oh well. I wonder how Robin and Beast Boy are going to feel with the emotion chip on romance. :P

samanthe2121: Technically, it wasn't my idea. But thank you anyway!

sportygalz91: Of course I'm going to do a next chapter! I know sometimes I can leave people with a cliffhanger, but not this time:)

april4rmH-town: Interesting...thank you. Honestly, I'd think you'd write a little more then that, but as long as you reviewed...okay, let's just leave it with a thank you.

Tim Fortune: Thanks. And just wondering, I haven't really checked, but were you the one that left some kind of eprops on my site. The user had the same pen name as you. I just haven't checked your profile or my site in a while.

Regrem Erutaerc: No, I will not. They have nothing to do with this episode or this story. So get that out of your mind while you can. No, I'm not trying to be rude and I apologize if that sound somewhat rude to you.

Goddess of Horses: Thanks!

Well, those are the reviews. For only one chapter, I suppose that's a lot. Of course, I haven't updated this story in two and a half days, but you get the point. :)

IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ, THEN YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW! THE FASTER ND MORE YOU REVIEW, THE FASTER AND MORE I'll WRITE AND POST!


	3. Starbursts

Okay, with twelve reviews (last time I checked) so far when the second chapter hasn't even been posted for a day (I don't even think half a day), I couldn't resist but update pronto!

I hope you review that well and keep reviewing. Obviously this chapter will be quite humorous with the girls under love emotion now. I think you all know the couples that are going to take place here...Anyway, last chapter, I didn't write a disclaimer. Why? I do not know! Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't have them. And sadly, I'm gnawing on my last jolly rancher. :( I'll have to go buy more :)

And, now the funny quote of the chapter that has nothing to actually do with the chapter:

You suck more than the suckiest suck I've ever sucked- A shirt from Hot Topic

Please read and review!

****

Story Dedication To: starxrobin- for being too much like me with the favorite episodes. (And probably more)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Titans ran out of the tower. Dreamily, Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and swiftly lifted them both off the air. Beast Boy was about to morph into a bird, until Raven grabbed him, held his hand, and flew up in the air as if he needed to be carried like Robin did. Cyborg was left on the island.

"Hello! Forgetting somethin', ya'll!" He screamed. The girls didn't turn around for him. They just kept flying farther and farther towards the piers. When they were fully out of sight, Cyborg rubbed his hands together and had a wicked smile smeared onto his face.

"Finally alone. Now I can eat ice cream and watch soap operas without Beast Boy teasing me." He ran inside quickly.

----------------------------------------------------

2 minutes later...

"Um, Star, you can put me down now. We found Red-X." Robin told her. Then the two turned their attention to Raven and Beast Boy. "I love you," Raven said dreamily to Beast Boy. "I love me too!" Then he actually noticed what she had said. "Wait, WHAT?" His and Robin's jaw dropped.

"Oh no, the chips!" Red-X whispered. Not one Titan heard him said that. "Listen, Titans, I know what's-" Robin leaped out of Starfire's arms and jump kicked him before he could start.

Starfire gasped dreamily. "My boy is defending me with numerous attack patterns! My hero!" Starfire said dreamily as she practically melted to the ground in too much love.

X quickly rebooted himself and shot back up.

"I'm trying to help you. In the lab, there were these- ' Robin cut him off with a bird-a-rang being shot right at him. Red-X moved out of the way, but it cut his arm deeply. (I won't go any further. Blood makes me squirmy)

"Why should I believe anything that you say!" Robin screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg gulped down another gigantic shovel full of coffee ice cream. Then a commercial came on. Cyborg jumped up to throw out his third empty ice cream box.

"Now I think I want some..." He thought for a second as he opened the pantry. "Pancakes!" He whipped out the pancake mix. He placed it on the counter- or more like on the gadget. The screen turned blue with an unhappy face on it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire shrieked and began crying when she saw Red-X back flip and land on Robin send them both to slide backwards but Robin to slide right into a pile of cement mix. The sidewalk was being rebuilt so there was many potholes and dirt and other messy items spread about the area.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How many eggs?" Cyborg thought as he looked at the bow then set it back down on the controller. It turned into and angry face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you hurt him!" Starfire jumped into action and pelted towards X with her fist filled with starbolts. Then Beast Boy ran towards him in the form of a cheetah followed by Raven charging with the two.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg sat down on the couch with a mountain high plate of buttermilk pancakes drenched in butter and maple syrup. "Nothing could ruin this day for me now!" He exclaimed happily as he sucked the pancakes into his mouth like a vacuum. He looked up back at the screen only to find the credits of his soap.

"NO!" He cried. He simply shrugged and turned the channel to MTV. "It's bananas! B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" He sang along to Gwen Stefani's song, 'Hollaback Girl'. He jumped up on the coffee table and began to do the crip walk.

(Note to self: Never leave Cyborg home alone. Lol.)

Minutes later...

Cyborg put the syrupy plate in the sink then cleaned opened the refrigerator in search for more food. He leaned the milk on the gadget. It turned to a purple happy face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy whacked X in the face. The girls began to clap and giggle. X finally gave up. "Fine. If you don't wanna know what's wrong, then I'm outta here!" He jumped up in the sky and disappeared. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Have you guys noticed that Cyborg isn't here?" Beast Boy asked. Robin turned to the others. "Let's go home." Starfire laughed, the grabbed him and flew away. Raven leaped into air.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm trying to make this story as long as I can. I want all my finished stories to be ten chapters at the least. That's why these chapters will be so short. But I promise if you review like you have been for the past two chapters, I'll be updating very quickly and I'll finish the story in a snap.

And now for the reviews!

Crazier Than You: Okay. Definitely cleared things up in your review. Okay, about the shoe thing...way creepy. Obviously by your pen name you're crazy, and you're definitely crazier then me if you'll eat your shoe. But I feel honored to know you'll eat your shoe for my story and me. Thank you. Lol.

Regrem Erutaerc: Okay, you're freaky ideas in your reviews, are well, freaking me out. You're confusing me. I'd like to request you stop doing those idea things and just read the story I'm giving out. I appreciate your help, but I can write on my own, thank you. I am seventeen.

Tim Fortune: Okay, thanks for answering my question. Again, I haven't checked that xanga site of mine in a while. Right now I'm making a new one on It's a lot better then that old site of mine. Thanks for reviewing!

Illegally Blonde: I feel like I haven't heard from you in a while. Well, either way, it's great to hear from you again. Still loving your pen name. It's so cute and original!

StickLad: Please tell me you've at least heard of Disney Channel!

Kory-Ana-Star: Congratulations on getting 'The most congratulating reviewer in Peppermint Sticks, aka Stella White's story, 'Emotion Sickness' Lol. If that even makes sense...

samanthe2121: From the looks of this chapter, I hope you can tell it's not a Raven and Robin. And I'm kind of disappointed you'd think I'd write a Raven and Robin. Raven was just being nice and happy to him because before she was mad at him and beating him up.

starxrobin: Conrats! You got this story dedicated to you. Just because you've done some pretty awesome stuff for me. Like, you were the first hundredth reviewer in my first story to hit the hundreds, 'A Cinderella Story', and, you've got the same wide and optimistic personality and taste in good shows and their couples and episodes. Lol. :)

j6girl: IN all my couple of months writing, I've never heard (or seen) anyone write 'post'. Only update or continue. You're very unique. I like that.

RobStar119: I think the next chapter will explain how the guys feel about the girls' reactions to everything they do. In this chapter, it was more like they were kind of startled by their quick personality change. It'll all straighten out in later chapters. I promise!

strogfrgf: Okay, I learned that the 'st' in your pen name stood for Starfire, and the 'ro' stood for Robin, but what do the other words at the end mean? Do they even have a meaning?

IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW!


	4. Snickers

Here's another chapter. This chapter will be wicked short. All of the actual chapters, not including the reviews and author notes, are always three chapters. But of course, I've only done three chapters so far. You guys have just been reviewing so well!

So, here's the next chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to read and review! You know I love them almost as much as I love the people who actually read the stories! Okay...maybe I love the reviewers more then the readers because most readers don't bother to even review. : (

Disclaimer: Still don't got 'em

And now the quote!

What's the difference between the sea and the ocean? - My sister's friend Lonnie. -Give Lonnie award for having the most stupid and blonde comments- No offense to anyone blonde.

Still lovin' ya starxrobin!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy got home barely with the girls always stopping to giggle at the most haphazard (random) stuff. Example: a seagull flew past Starfire and she fell in the ocean laughing too hard and almost drowned. Raven saw her drowning and began laughing too. Then when Robin help her out of the water, Raven laughed harder and fell into the ocean.

Robin and Beast Boy finally managed to get home when the girls stopped giggling and began following the boy's home with hearts in their eyes.

Beast Boy ran in the house and morphed into a puppy and hid behind the pillow Cyborg was using to rest his elbow on as he playing video games. Cyborg paused the game and gave him the device. "Here. I got so many levels up when I was making pancakes." Cyborg told him. He quickly retreated back into human form.

"YOU MADE PANCAKES WITHOUT ME! DUDE!" He screamed. Then Raven ran in, jumped on him, and began hugging him like crazy. Robin collapsed on the ground after Raven walked in. Starfire was already by his side hugging him.

Starfire and Raven got off the boys and stood in front of him. Then Starfire pulled Robin aside from the others by clinging one of her fingers then wrapping it around his cape.

"See, there was this little festival by the pier tonight. And I don't have a date." Starfire whined. Robin's eyebrow was arched. Her little dramatic frown slipped into a sly smile. "So?" Robin asked.

"So, ask me." She said. Robin back up.

"Listen Star, I really like you and all-" He got cut off when Starfire leaped onto him and kissed him on the lips. Se let go quickly. Cyborg was watching them from the couch. "Dude, that is so not normal." He said wide-eyed.

Robin, loving the kiss, had his back straight and fell to the ground totally stiff with a look of joy smeared onto his face. Starfire hovered over his feet, then placed her foot on the tip of his shoes, and put her foot to the ground. Robin stood up straight in the form he was in on the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then she walked away but stopped at the doorway into the dark corridor. She looked back at Robin and blew him a kiss. Robin fell over again.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy.

"I'll be ready at seven." She said walking away. Beast Boy shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, usually my chapters are three pages. But this one wasn't even one and a half. Way to short to be counted as a chapter, but it was just an introduction to the next chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, I'm trying to get all my finished stories at ten chapters.

And now, again, the reviews!

Regrem Erutaerc: You didn't offend me, it just kind of felt like it was you who was writing the story -shrugs it off-. Don't worry about it. But thanks for laying off anyway.

12345: Actually, there were no grammar problems. Every story on this site, and every story I have ever read in real lift always does that. I think you just got your grammar issues mixed up. I used to think the same thing when I was, oh about, five or six. :)

mdizzle: Thanks for reviewing. And the chase, part, you'll find out in a couple of chapters. I hope to hear from you in the following chapters!

Illegally Blonde: You have great stories posted! Don't give up. At first, I was a little shaky. But I got used to it. You just always have to be positive with yourself. Most of my ideas for one shots, episodes for other shows for Teen Titans, and other stuff usually come to me either while I'm taking a dip in my pool, or well, writing another piece for You just need to find your center.

samanthe2121: I think most people just like Raven and Robin together, because they like Raven and her demeanor more then they like Starfire and hers. That and they obviously don't read the comics and watch the show. I was searching around, and more Raven and Robin loves HATE the 'Stranded' episode. I was laughing hysterically.

LatinaMewTitan: I think everybody's favorite emotion in this is love, but I like the purple happy and giddy face too. :)

bluie: Thank you!

StickLad: I know what you said, but for some reason, I cannot help to think that you actually have seen Disney Channel. But I'll stay positive and believe that haven't.

starxrobin: I am too much like you. I love volleyball too, and I love Gwen Stefani, Skye Sweetnam, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, YellowCard, Green Day...and that's it. Lol. If you say one more thing I absolutely love, or keep stuff coming at this rate, you might just come onto my favorite list. I hope you write a story soon. Oh yeah, and I dedicated the story to you, not just that chapter.

RobStar119: Thank you!

Okay, shortest chapter ever! This award is called,

Shortest Teen Titan RS BBRae fic from another show on Disney Channel chapter

Yeah...that rolls off the tongue. Lol.

IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ, YOU HAVE TIME TO REVIEW!


	5. Mounds Bar

A/N: Here's your next chapter. I told you some of them would be short. This one will probably be one of the shortest. The next couple of chapters will be much longer. And, I need ten reviews or more before I continue with any chapter. But don't worry, you guys are reviewing a lot. I don't have to ask you to review at all. So thank you all!

I have nothing else to say. I am incredibly happy you are reviewing this well. Please check out my new stories, 'Calendar Girls' and my new one shot, Her Birthday: Wishes and Kisses.

Disclaimer: No disclaimer. You already know what I'll write for it: I don't got 'em! Lol.

And now the quote!

Have a coke and shut up- shirt from Hot Topic

Still love ya starxrobin!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe I'm going on a date with Raven." Beast Boy groaned. Cyborg walked in with a bucket of popcorn. "I can't believe you're going on a date with somebody beside yourself." He joked. Beast Boy snickered then turned his attention to Robin.

Robin was pacing back and forth the living room looking at the watch on his wrist.

"How can you want to go on a date with Starfire?" Beast Boy asked him. He looked up with his teeth gritted down. Cyborg coughed up a kernel from trying to laugh. "C'mon, BB! You're talkin' to Robin here." He said. Beast Boy smiled slyly and nodded. "Right. I forgot." He replied.

Then the girls walked out of the dark corridor.

"Just thought we'd dress up a bit." Raven said. Beast Boy and Robin's jaws dropped and their eyes popped out of their heads. Cyborg wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching Spongebob sing the 'Fun song' with Plankton.

Raven was wearing a short black dress with spaghetti straps. She had two, thick plastic red bracelets on both wrists, one on her right ankle, and she was wearing thick black pumps with a big red strap for it. Red diamond shaped earrings hung from her ears.

Starfire was wearing a short dress also. But hers was white. The top of the dress was a corset. She had carnation pink ribbons tied tightly around her wrists. She was wearing carnation pink boots to match.

Starfire grabbed Robin's arm and began to drag him along. "So uh, wanna take my motorcycle?" He asked stupidly as they exited the tower from the elevator.

"Cy, are you coming with?" Beast Boy asked as Raven zoomed over to him and began hugging him and trying to kiss him. Beast Boy held her back.

Cyborg, who didn't even turn away from the television screen. "Absolutely-" He paused. Beast Boy smiled. 'Thank God.' Beast Boy thought. Then Cyborg continued. "Not." He finished. Beast Boy slouched and frowned.

"Let's go!" Raven cheered. Beast Boy looked at her glumly. "Okay, Raven." Raven smiled and looked at him. She pinched his cheek then kissed it. Beast Boy wailed and made sure Cyborg wasn't looking. He still wasn't. "Call me Ravie-baby." Raven said.

Beast Boy looked at her strangely. "Ravie-Baby?" He repeated.

"Yes, Cookie Lips?" She replied. Beast Boy thought quickly. He pointed to the door. "Uh- let's go?" He asked. She squeaked and raced out the door dragging Beast Boy with me. Cyborg didn't notice. He was already on the coffee table dancing along with SpongeBob and Plankton to the 'Fun Song'.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: oO Oops! Cyborg's home alone again. Lol. Ha ha! Ravie-baby. That's funny. :D I think you all know why Cy is home alone again. ;) And if you was acting that weird before the guys and girls even left, how do you think he'll act when they're not home? Well, review and find out!

Speaking of reviews...

Regrem Erutaerc: See. Now that was a normal review. -Insert applauds right here- Lol. Thank you! By the by, that review came up twice. And, your first review was logged in. Why aren't any of your others?

samanthe2121: Crash? I've heard of it, I've seen it, I forget the plot of it. Lol. Okay, I'm really hyper. That's why I keep ranting like that. :D And putting faces everywhere. I especially like this one: oO It's how I feel right now. Lol. Anyway, when you said "I thought that was one of the best episodes." Did you mean 'Crash' or 'Emotion Sickness'? -Insert oO here.- oO

starxrobin: You continue to rock. And I know that chp. was short. I think this one was a little longer. I'm not sure. I think they might actually be the same size. Lol. I dunno. :)

April4rmH-town: No way! I got an award!

"I'd like to thank everyone in the back row!" -Insert tear on face right...now.- Lol.

inumonkey13: Ha ha! I beat you to leaving Cyborg home alone! I win! I'd like another award now please, April4rmH-town. Lol...again.

Jelly Sunshine: Love the pen name. Anyway, thanks! I love hearing that (technically seeing...reading works though too...I think...) from a reviewer or fan (technically you're a fan now) Thank you!

RupertLover09: Thanks...what's a Rupert?

Kory-Ana-Star: Thanks. And I think you were the one that reviewed my one shot and new story. So, here's your award.

To Kory-Ana-Star for:

-For being the first reviewer for Stella White aka Peppermint Stick's new one shot and story-

-Insert another applaud when ya get the chance-

Mdizzle: The worst for beast Boy is yet to come...-Insert evil laugh here-

I'm freaking myself out here. I'm being so friggin hyper right now. -Sigh- Cyborg's acting the same way I am. I mine as well jump onto my coffee table and start singing and dancing. Too bad my sister, Ivy, has her boyfriend over. Lol. Wait- that's no funny.

Oh well!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Jolly Ranchers

Okay, nice reviews. I got like- fourteen reviews the first day I posted the chapter. Thank you for all your support! I really appreciate your reviews and company of reading the story. I look forward to the reviews I'll get this chapter. I really only want ten on each chapter. And I usually get ten or eleven the first day, but fourteen! I feel like I'm asking for too much.

But I barley even asked, so...thanks again! And please check out my new one shot and my new story 'Calendar Girls'. I promise you you'll love them both. And just like the last chapter, I got fourteen reviews on the one shot 'Birthday Wishes and Kisses' in the first day. So thanks, again!

Disclaimer: I cannot really remember doing any for a while in this story. So, I still don't own them, but you still don't either so ha-ha. But I did get three giant buckets of jolly ranchers! Yes! I am still on! Lol.

And the quote. This one is from my absolute favorite episode of Teen Titans.

I am not a girl. I am not your friend. If I am not your girlfriend, then what am I? - Starfire, Stranded

Ya still rock, starxrobin.

And somebody asked me to do envy. You know, make the girls get jealous. I guess that would be funny. So, envy would go with love if the girls saw the guys looking at other gals. So, here you go, Wave Maker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...let's see how Robin's holding out.

Starfire whipped her hand onto his arm and raced towards the giant slides. Robin tried to keep up with her, but she kept dragging him everywhere. She pointed to the top of the slide. "Let's go up there!" She said. Robin shrugged. "Whatever you say." He said just trying to please her. She squealed then raced over to the stairs. Se stopped and frowned.

"Anything wrong, Star?" He asked her. She looked at him sweetly but still scared. "I'm afraid of heights." She whined. Robin knew she wasn't. If she was, she wouldn't fly. He knew she was just trying to cuddle up to him, and everybody knew Robin would enjoy that. So, he took her hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. Starfire sighed dreamily and rested her head on his shoulder.

Robin handed the man who was running the slide a small red ticket. He nodded and let them go up the stairs. They were half way up when Robin heard a girl scream. He looked down. Starfire whipped herself away from him and kissed him on the lips making sure the girl he was looking at know they were dating- even though Robin didn't know they were dating.

The girl ran out of the haunted house and over to her mom. Robin pulled back from Starfire. At first he was enjoying this, but now Starfire was being too clingy to him. He started to feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. She blinked innocently.

"I believe on this planet, it's called a kiss." She said. "Don't mess with my boyfriend!" Starfire screamed at the little girl from the stairs while waving her fist in the air. Robin arched his eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? Listen, Star, I really like you and all but-" Starfire stopped and gasped. "Look! Let us race that childlike boy on the second slide!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Being thrown around like a rag doll in a three-year-old girls hands, Robin managed to speak, "So much for being afraid of heights." He muttered. But Starfire heard him. "I lied just to get close to you." She told him.

"Gee, I didn't notice." He replied sarcastically in a silent voice making sure she couldn't hear him. He knew she could be sensitive at times and he always hated to hurt her feelings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"F is for fire that burns through the whole town! U is for uranium- BOMBS! N is for no survival!" Plankton sang. Cyborg began to laugh hysterically. Then SpongeBob butted in.

"No, silly. F is for friends who do stuff together. U is for you and me! N is anytime anywhere at all! Down in the deep blue sea!" He sang. Cyborg began to sing it with him. Then he jumped off the couch. The tip of his shoe bounced on the light blue button. The unhappy face showed up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin held Starfire around the waist as they sat. Then she began crying. "Huh?" But it was too late. Robin had already pondered then pushed off. They began sliding further and further down. When they were at the bottom, Starfire quickly released herself from his grasp and ran a couple of feet away from him. Robin stood up and ran towards her.

Starfire had her fists on her eyes trying to cover the tears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg sat down on the couch again with a plate of waffles. The fork dropped and landed on the device and pressed the purple button. The happy face showed up. Cyborg picked the fork and device up.

"Man. This game is easy. I keep getting more levels unlocked. Beast Boy so owes me one." He said setting it on the coffee table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She whipped around with a smile on her face. "I'm fine! I'm more then fine- I'm great! Never have I ever felt better!" She began prancing around him. Robin arched his eyebrow again. "Are you positively sure you're okay?" he asked her. She pranced up to him.

"No. But I am well aware you're not having fun!" She grabbed his hands and began twirling around with him. Robin simply tried to get away from her grasp. "Having fun, yet?" She asked as she began to twirl faster and faster. Robin lifted off the ground.

"YES!" He screamed as his hair whirled around in his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg began to laugh hysterically. SpongeBob was over so Cyborg popped in the videotape he taped of Jerry Springer. He punched his fist in the air. "Yeah! Hit him with the chair!" He hollered at the television. He set his plate half way on the controller. It turned back to a kissy face. It beeped. Cyborg picked the gadget up.

"Sweet! I went up two levels by doing nothing! BONUS!" He cheered again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire accidentally let go of his hands. Robin went flying and crashed into the back of a booth. She shrieked and ran over to him.

"Are you unharmed?" She asked him sweetly. He coughed and nodded his head yes. She scooped the upped part of his body in her arms. "Should I do the PR of the C?" She asked. He looked up at her with a strange look on his face. Then he noticed what she was talking about.

"No!" He jumped up. Then sheepishly brushed his shirt of and helped Starfire up off the ground. "I mean- I don't need CPR done. But thanks anyway." He said. The two smiled sweetly.

Robin figured he had this all wrapped up. But every second Starfire cling even more onto Robin. Now Robin was getting confused, annoyed, agitated, freaked out, addicted, angry and more. He began to swell up inside. He knew what he had to do-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya have it. I know, it's should have been a bit longer, but if I change the emotions to Starfire now when Robin talks to her, I'd have to do the same to Raven. So I'll wait next chapter when I do BB and Rae.

Chapter order:

Chapter seven: Beast Boy and Raven ending will also be RxS

Chapter Eight: Cyborg and Red-X also Professor Baker (talked about her in second chapter. She's the maker of the devices)

Chapter Nine: Carnival with the Prof. Cy and X

Ten: The Ending

I promise these short chapters are worth it. And even though they're short, they give a lot of info. You know what I mean?

Now the reviews. Don't worry, I'm not hyper anymore. Lol.

RupertLover09: Rupert Grint? Sure why not-

April4rmH-town: I like when Plankton sings his version of fun better, but I love them both. Lol.

mdizzle: Oh yeah, well- I'm looking MORE forward to it than you! HA! Lol.

Oh no...I feel a hyper wave coming on...literally.

starxrobin: Actually, I checked on the hit counter, the chapter before this one, is the shortest. It wasn't even a thousand words long. Freaky, huh?

Regrem Erutaerc: What does your pen name mean- if anything? And id showed up as two reviews again. Maybe you should just log in. It doesn't do that to people logged in.

samanthe2121: No, he does. Not the way Robin likes Star, but he does as a friend. Beast Boy's just acting like...-long dramatic pause- Beast Boy.

abby: Uh...sorry, maybe not in this story. But you can always check out my new story, 'Calendar Girls'. You can find them making out in that story later on.

Wave Maker: Don't worry. There'll be more envy in the next chapter. There was some for Starfire in this chapter when Robin turned because he heard a girl scream.

jellysunshine: That nickname came to me when I went out for lunch with my sister. We were at Subway. She wanted me to pass her a napkin but I wasn't paying any attention she kicked my leg and I scream, 'RAVIE-BABY!'. Like, everyone around was staring at me. It was so funny.

Makura1141: Um, thanks?

Kory-Ana-Star: Wait, what did I give you an award for. I forget. Lol. Well, I get another award for:

Forgetting-the-quickest-award-for-giving-out-an-award-that-didn't-make-any-sense-at-all-but-who-cares!

I feel so honored, -Insert tear running down my cheek-

strodgfrgf: I only am because you guys are good at reviewing quickly.

Lavender Mouse: I was looking at your profile, and I did not like the fact you have it saying I'm working with you on a story. I never agreed to anything like that. I was going to, and I really am honored to be your idol. but don't lie. I never said anything about working with you on a story.

There are the reviews Please keep reviewing and I'll keep posting!


	7. M&M's

Again, thank you all so much for reviewing. You know I love hearing from you guys and what you think. I really feel accomplished when I see people reviewing and saying that they love the idea and stuff. So again thank you!

Also, my sister Ivy and I are going take a break from life and go to Bush Gardens in West Virginia. I won't be back till probably Monday or Tuesday. Hopefully sooner. But I'll feel at home. It's a suite hotel. It's got spas, cafes, and stuff like that. They even allow pets! So Sunflower (my kitten) and Macey (Ivy's new kitten) are coming with us. Okay, the point is, I will bring my laptop, but I will not be posting any new chapters or stories until I get back. I hope you can understand Ivy and I have been having a rough time in life these days so we need to get away from it all.

Disclaimer: I don't own them and you know it as well as me. Don't sue. Don't laugh- because you still don't own them either.

For God's sake, Wally! Put your pants on! - Ivy's friend Hillary. Nobody knows any guys (or girl) named Wally. So nobody knows where she got that from. It's a mystery.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy walked with Raven wrapped tightly around his arm, but every once in a while he'd try to break from her grasp. But she was stuck to him like super glue. He groaned as she simply sighed dreamily as if everything was okay and Beast Boy was savoring the moment along with her.

Raven would drag him to just about every stand and play a game with him. The games he didn't mind. And that's not just because he won every time because Raven kept staring at him dreamily instead of focusing on the game.

The game with the water guns, she was spraying the man next to him instead of the target. Beast Boy never noticed until her put the gun down and looked over at her. When he said they should leave, Raven got straight to the point and trotted after him until she caught up with him. Then she wrapped her arms around his arm and resting her head on his shoulder with her eyes shut and a smile on her face.

Beast Boy loathed the arrangement Raven kept making him get into. She would never let him get food or she'd say "I couldn't love a sweet and handsome guy if they're not in shape." Then when he'd try to get on a rollercoaster she'd say, "Remember, people died on the Superman ride in Six Flags. That was a rollercoaster and so is this. I can't take any chances with my Cookie Lips."

Beast Boy sat down on a bench with her. "Listen, I gotta go to the bathroom." He lied hoping she wouldn't have a reason to not let him go in alone. She simply nodded and smiled sweetly. He got up and ran to the closest restroom. She waved daintily after him. "I'll be waiting, Cookie Lips!"

Beast Boy walked in a looked at himself in the mirror. Then Robin walked in. "I like Star a lot, but she's suffocating me!" He said as he turned the water faucet on. Beast Boy looked under the stalls for any feet to see if anyone was in the bathroom but him and Robin.

"I don't know what's going on with Raven-" He paused. "BUT SHE'S FREAKING ME OUT!" He screamed waving his arms in the air. Robin nodded in agreement.

"But we can't break their hearts." Robin said actually caring for Raven and Starfire's feelings. Beast Boy stuck out his lower lip and crossed his arms against his chest. "I don't know if you can't, dude, but I've had enough of her. She's too clingy!" He said.

"Fine. But make sure you don't make her cry and comfort her after." Robin said. Beast Boy looked at him. "Gee, thanks mom." He said sarcastically. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask, dried off his hands from the soap and water, then walked out quickly. Beast Boy soon followed. Then Raven popped out of nowhere with an angry look on her face.

"Where were you!" She yelled. He nervously pointed behind him at the men's restroom. "I-in the bathroom." He stuttered. Then her angry frown turned into a sweet smile. She clung to his arm again. Beast Boy groaned. "Well, at least there was no other girl in there prettier than me." She said.

Beast Boy sat her down on the bench again.

"We need to talk." He said in a serious voice (for once).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, let's check up on Cy...

Cyborg lazily flipped through the channels. All the shows changed. Then he stopped at a channel. "Oh! The decorating homes and gardens channel!" He peeped as he clapped his hands in enjoyment. "You should see, what's on HGTV!" He sang with the commercial.

He put his feet on the controller accidentally. It smacked up in the air. Somebody caught it...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire began crying wildly. Robin put his hand on her shoulder for comfort while also trying to calm her down without making a scene. People were already staring as they walked by or as they were waiting for their food or drink from a food stand.

Then Raven ran past the two. Starfire ran with Raven. Then Beast Boy appeared. The guys watched as the girls pushed their way through the crowd and ran into the bathroom trying to cover their sobs.

"Dude, we are so toast." Beast Boy said between pants for breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There you have it. I know, a little on the short side, but I think it packed some energy, if you know what I mean. Anyway, again, I won't be back for a couple of days (if you didn't bother to read the authors notes before I started the chapter, I'm going to a place called Bush Gardens or something in West Virginia.)

And now the reviews!

Regrem Erutaerc: That time, there was only one review from you. Anyway, I don't remember if I asked this last time, but what does your pen name even mean? If anything.

StickLad: Technically yard. I'm outside writing on my laptop. Lol. :)

mdizzle: There wasn't as much fluff in this chapter as the one for Robin and Starfire, but I think you and everyone else (including me) will manage.

april4rmH-town: Actually, they're called 'The Black Eyed Peas'. Not Black Eye Peas. My sister hates them. She thinks they were having dinner when they decided on their name. I thought that was hilarious just the way she acted when she said it.

starxrobin: Said part is, those three buckets will be empty in just about two weeks. Maybe even less. My sister and I both have cravings for a certain type of candy. She is in love with starbursts. I love them too, and she loves jolly ranchers too, but you know. :P

Princess Of Stars: Why do I feel like I haven't heard from you in a while?

StarryTitan: Obviously you don't read the authors notes because I said what every chapter would be like in the chapter before this one.

Illegally Blonde: Super. But, I don't actually know your email, and if I give you the email account and password to our new account (I just made it) somebody will see it and log into us. And yeah, you do have to watch out for people like that. I can see why your father is so protective over you like that. If only I had a father. Maybe he would've convinced me not to do some stupid things I've done in the past. :(

RupertLover09: Tip: Never use the word 'chappy' around me again. I absolutely loathe that word.

coolgirlc: My story or the episode?

harryrulesmyworld: Dying of her? Who her?

Kory-Ana-Star: Stupid! Not you, me. I forgot what the award was again. Lol.

samanthe2121: I love moody people. They're so troubled...but in the good way. It makes the day full of surprises because you never know what they'll do next.

Well, those are the reviews. Thank you all for reviewing! And please keep on it! Remember, I won't be here for around a week, so I won't be updating. Please don't think it's not because you're not reviewing much. You are. I think if I get plenty of reviews, I can fit another chapter in before I leave on Thursday...at 3:00 am!


	8. Kit Kat Bars

I'm back! I've got a few more chapters to write then I'm done with this story. I'll be working on 'Calendar Girls' when I'm done with this story. But I also have to finished up my sequel of Angels and Demons. Anyway, again, I'm back from West Virginia. The vacation is over.

Also, I have created a split author account with Illegally Blonde! We will shortly be posting an awesome, super-fantastic, cricket story. Cricket is my new word. It means everything sucky and bitchy, and everything totally- well, cricket! It also means awesome.

Disclaimer: I'm back from Williamsburg, West Virginia, I'm not staying in the Kings Mill five star hotel anymore, and damn it, I still don't own the Titans! Who came up with these cricket disclaimers anyway? I would like to make a complaint about these. They're very discouraging. Lol.

Quote. This quote is from my trip. See, my older sister, Ivy, stepped in poison ivy when we walked out of Busch Gardens to get on the shuttle to go back to the hotel (It's a deal. We stay at the hotel and have free access to the amusement park and the water park). I've been calling her well of course- Poison Ivy for the past three days.

Damn it, I stepped in myself!- Ivy- err, I mean, 'Poison Ivy'. Okay, so it's not that funny. But who gives a flippin' cricket?

Love ya Illegally Blonde!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Red-X? Whaddya doin' here?" Cyborg asked. Red-X shook the device swiftly and triumphantly. "Oh, just kickin' it." As he said that, he jump-kicked Cyborg and hit him in the face. His pun may have been weak, but the kick he made was hot.

Cyborg landed on the coffee table. It cracked and broke the heavy metal weight on it. He pulled his right hand off and threw it at X. The hand grabbed it and retracted back to Cyborg's arm. "I gotta 'hand' it to ya, X. That was pretty smooth." Maybe Cyborg wasn't as silent and sneaky as Red-X, but his puns sucked just as much as his did.

X growled. He pelted towards Cyborg. He ran past him and shot a tiny red x, hence his name. Cyborg shrieked like a girl as the tiny x began to short-circuit his own circuits. Cyborg ran around then tripped and landed in a pile of dishes on the kitchen counter. Most of them broke. The ones that didn't just got cracked badly.

"'Dishes' more like it." X said as he brushed off his shoulders with a laugh. Cyborg sat up angrily. He looked around. Then he jumped up and grabbed the hose attached to the sink. He flipped on the water and aimed at X. X began to run around trying to dodge the water.

"'Water' you running from?" Cyborg asked him.

X threw another x. It hit the faucet and the water shut off. "Listen, the girls have been having mood swings because they have two devices on the back of their necks. That yellow controller you think is a video game is the thing that switches their emotions." X explained. Cyborg looked dumbfounded. He simply stood up, walked over to the device, and then picked it up with a confused look on his face.

"Oh." He said softly. He looked over at X who felt very triumphant. Cyborg sneered then looked back down at it. "I knew that." He lied throwing it over. Somebody caught it, but it wasn't Red-X.

The two boys looked over at who did. A slender woman with a peaches and cream complexion caught it. She was also holding Beast Boy's Titan communicator. The curvy sandy blonde woman had an angry look on her face. "You're spying on me?" She asked Cyborg. "A Teen Titan?" She asked.

Cyborg ran over and snatched Beast Boy's communicator from her. He slapped his hand on his forehead. "Beast Boy! The grass stain grabbed the wrong controller!" Cyborg yelled. The woman snapped her fingers in front of Cyborg to grab his attention.

"So, all this is a mistake?" She asked. The two idiots nodded their head. "Now, mind telling us who you are?" Cyborg asked as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"This is Professor Baker. One of the most intelligent scientists in the world. She creates gadgets to help the body and minds. She studies the way people act and they way children's minds act. She studies in many fields and has an incredible background." Red-X said as he walked over and shook her hand. "I'm your biggest fan." He shook her hand faster.

She smiled weakly and gave his a slightly dead handshake with a sweat drop.

Cyborg laughed then stopped thinking about how Robin and Beast Boy are holding out. "Dude, what about my friends?" He asked. The Professor and Red-X looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"Well see, Star and Rae have them on their necks. When the were in love with Robin and BB, they asked them out. Now, my friends are on the pier suffering wildly from my other two friends." Cyborg explained. Professor Baker arched her eyebrow. Then she grabbed her emotion modulator.

"It's set on rage. Not love." She said. "All we need to do is turn it off." She looked on the back. Numerous multi-colored flashing on and off were on the back. She bit her lip. "Please tell me you know how to shut it off." Cyborg said pointing to the controller. She shrugged.

"I'm a scientist- not a miracle worker." She replied sheepishly. Cyborg slapped his forehead again. Then he grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth vigorously. "Well right now we need a miracle! You're a genius! This is your gadget! You made it! Why don't you know how to shut the thing off!" Cyborg screamed.

"Hey, I've been busy creating and cooking up new ideas for inventions. I never look back on the past. It distracts me from the _now_." She said.

"Well, I need to help my friends, _now._" Cyborg said. Red-X snatched the device. "I bet I can figure out-" Cyborg cut him off. "HOW TO KILL US ALL!" He screamed. Cyborg tried to grab the device but X had a tight hold on it.

"Man, ya'll better give me this stupid thing! They're my friends!" He said pulling hard.

"Yeah, well it was my idea to steal this thing!" X said.

"Wait, you're my biggest friend- and you were trying to STEAL from me?" She yelled to X. He wasn't listening. Then the controller snapped in half. Cyborg flung back into the counter in the kitchen. X fell into the television.

Professor Baker placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in disappointment in the two teenage boys. Then she shrugged with her hands still on her hips. "No problem. It's okay as long as the girls aren't totally angry at somebody. If they were, we then those two will be ripped to shreds by tonight." She said.

Cyborg looked up.

"I gotta get to the pier! To the Batmobile!" He pointed aimlessly. Red-X and Professor Baker looked at him. Her eyebrow was arched.

"I've always wanted to say that." He said sheepishly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! Dudes and ladies, ya'll don't know how good it is back to be in Texas. There was only one down side: well, in Texas, it's like law to put hot sauce on everything. I had three bottles of Tabasco sauce, but Ivy didn't bring hers. -gasps- We had to share so it was gone in the first two days. We don't eat a lot, we just use a lot of that hot sauce.

I don't mind Chicago, Cape Cod, and West Virginia whenever my sister and I go. They have it goin' on. It's just- they don't know anything about spicing stuff up.

Okay, I'm just so excited to be back in Texas, now I love the southern accent. That's why everything I just said in writing (whatever that just meant -shrugs-) was like 'ya'll' and in stead of 'doing' it was 'doin''

Okay, my faithful reviewers and their reviews!

Illegally Blonde: It's cool, Abbie. I'm used to no parents. Well, I wasn't when I was three (The year it all happened), but now I'm seventeen and I don't like to look back on stuff like that. I'm kind of open to talking about it and telling people what happened. I'm much more comfortable about the topic. I wasn't when I was younger, but ya live ya learn. Right? It's kind of a long story, but I'd be happy to explain it to ya. ;) But only because you're my partner-in-crime. Lol. I like callin' ya that because we opened a split author account.

Princess of stars: Thanks. I still feel like I haven't heard from you in a while. Well, of course I did just go away for a week. -shrugs and laughs- just pretend this never happened.

"What never happened?"

"I don't know. Just shut up."

Okay, hyper vibe comin' on.

RupertLover09: Ya know, when I was three (before my parents 'apparently' left for a conference in the Bahamas then never came back) we were going to Orlando for a vacation. Virginia is so much bigger then people think. I thought it was kind of puny but it was a long trip through it. That took up most of our time (we were driving. My sister gets scared and starts having these creepy attacks whenever we'd go on a plane)

Regrem Erutaerc: Creature Merger? Whatever. -shrugs-

StarryTian: I'm sure you'll make an amazing writer someday. I would ask to open an account with you, but I'm wicked busy- and I've already opened one with my best friend on this site: ILLEGALLY BLONDE! Go Abbie! it's ya birthday! Not really! Party anyways! -oops- No hard feelins' kay? I probably will come to my senses and make an account with you, but my life got hectic again right when I got back. -sweat drop- geez, dealing with friends, some term papers, and my little kitten who is no trouble whatsoever sure is a hectic life.

Kory-Ana-Star: Thank you. -shrugs not knowing what else to say-

mdizzle: WRONG! This was a totally based on Cyborg chapter. But don't worry, next chapter your dream will finally be noticed! Lol. -throws a little queer rainbow at you-

starxrobin: Everyone thinks Disney Lad is super- I honestly always hated it. -shrugs-

Ya'll reviewers need to stop making me shrug. My shoulders are beginning to hurt. Lol. :P

harryrulesmyworld: Hey, wanna know who rules my world? Prince Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. I know, I'm totally obsessive. I even have a boyfriend. But I cannot help myself. Zuko is just so trouble. He wants so little, but needs so much. Merely to be seen like a brave and strong hero in his fathers eyes. -tear- love the scar though. :D

Samanthe2121: Yes they are very different. And uh, he didn't like Starfire being so clingy to him so he broke it off with her. Not really dumped, but definitely not dating- even though they never were in this story. -shrugs-

OW! I'M GUNNA NEED SURGERY ON MY SHOULDERS! I'M NOT EVEN SURE THAT'S POSSIBLE! STOP MAKING ME SHRUG!'

Sorry. Just like the Princey-boy thing (Yes, that's what I call Zuko), I need to get that off my chest. Even though everyone knows I am totally obsession over Zuko and tired of shrugging.

When I get married, I'm gunna come back to this site, and find my obsession over Zuko written on this story. I am going to be laughing hard, delete the story, and hope my husband never remembers that I had a huge crush on him when we were dating.

But I'm not married to Richie right now, so who really cares.

-sigh- Anyway -waves hand in air lazily-

jellysunshine: Wow. -claps- You're the only person every to say their REAL weight on this site. I'm proud. Nobody ever asked me, but like the Zuko and shrugging thing, I'm in a blurting-out-personal-info mood. I'm 102 1/2 :D I go jogging for two miles every morning at three, then before and after lunch for three miles- with my sister both times. And then we go jogging for five miles after dinner. And only after dinner. We said the only junk food allowed in the house is our jolly ranchers (MINE!) and Starbursts (Poison Ivy's) Poison Ivy -laughs and slaps self on the knee then stop and sigh- gets me every time.

crazier-than-you: And it loves you too. -nods head with a sarcastic look on face. Stays that way for ten minutes then bursts out laugh at comment and not whoever you are- :D

I hope I don't sound rude to any of you. My friends 'broke in' to our new house(We were living in an apartment before) and threw a party for us. My friend Kasey and her twin sister Jacey (Their whole family's end of the name ends with a 'y') get extremely hyper when their together.

I feel like a complete jackass for trying to write while a party is going on. But don't worry, I told Richie to stay away from the hose (Last time, it broke my old lap top. I had to get this new one). He said he was sorry and took me on a romantic train ride for dinner. We had a food fight. That's as romantic as we get until or humorous fun side kicks in.

Now back to the reviews.

AddictiveJon: Thank you. I decided to read your profile, and you really shouldn't hate yourself. Every story will be finished sometime. I believe that call that 'patience'. ;)

6FarieDust9: Thanks.

strodgfrgf: Thank you. And why do I feel like I keep asking you what your pen name means. I understand the beginning means Starfire and then the 'ro' is Robin, but what's the rest?

StickLad: -tear- please tell me you were joking about not reviewing.

coolgirlc: Aren't you the one that writes stories about American Dragon: Jake Long and Teen Titans- sometimes together? I just wanted to tell you, I decided to see the dragon show- dude, that is now one of my favorite shows.

dark-greenday-fan: DUDE! Besides my sisters band, Arella Hill (Don't ask) and Kill Hannah.

Those are the reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm back and I'll be updating quickly- that is, if you still review fast and a lot...


	9. Twizlers

Thank you for reviewing. Anyway, as you know, I got bck from Williamsburg. The Kings Mill resort was awesome, and so was Water Country and Busch Gardens! (Three for one deal. If you stay at the hotel, you get free acess to the water park and amusement park.

Again, thank you all for reviewing. I really appreciate it. And now, after this chapter, we've got one more chapter for this story. I am working on Calendar Girls' though, too. And two Raven and Beast Boy stories. I've never done a Rae and BB centered fic before. In fact, I've never done one with that couple since I published this!

Anyway, it's time for the disclaimer and then the quote. It's a good thing I only have this chapter then one more left, I'm running out of quotes!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans and I only have twelve mre bottles of tabasco sauce. (That'll last me about five days. Again, my sister and I don't eat a lot, we just use a lot of the hat sauce.)

And now the quote. This one is from Avatar: The last Airbender. From my favorite episode, The Storm'. There are two people talking this time.

I'm too young to die!- Sokka  
I'm not, but I still don't wanna!- The Old Man

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, Red-X and the Professor raced down to the garage and jumped into the T-Car.

Why am I in this trashy dump of metal? X asked as he clicked the seat belt into place. Cyborg looked at him angrily from the front seat.

I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, just because we need to go help Robin and BB. Cyborg replied. He shoved the key into the ignition. The engine gave a roar as it turned on. Cyborg rolled down his window and began rubbing it. Yep. My gem still purrs like a kitten. He said out loud. Professor Baker and Red-X were looking at him strangley.

Cyborg looked at them then pressed the gas petal. They shot onto the water aiming right for the pier.

The car made a huge jump as it slid upwards on a rock covered in slimey moss. The car landed right in the middle of the parade. Cyborg slowly manevered his car around the giant floats over to the parking lot. He parked in the middle of the white line taking up two spots so nobody could hit it.

The three jumped out and raced back to the parade, rides, and snack bars. The looked around aimlessly trying to find the Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire.

X, go try and find and help Robin. Cyborg pointed over towards the water as if Robin were satdning by it. Red-X crossed his arms across his chest in a disagreeing way.

I don't play hero. He said.

Yes, we all know that. But if you don't, I'll tell everyone in Jump that you idol a true hero. Cyborg said pointing to Professor Baker. Red-X growled. My rep- ruined. He muttered. The he kicked the dirt and stormed over to the pier.

Cyborg smiled triumphantly then turned his attention back towards Professor Baker. She shook her head. Sorry, I don't go on wild speed chases. But I do know how to get the emotion modulators off the girls' necks. She said.

Cyborg leaned in. Professor Baker began whispering something in his ear. Cyborg's face brightened up then turned into a sly and wicked grin. O- oh that's good. He said wickedly as he listened to what she said.  
She pulled back and placed her hands on her hips with a sly grin.

Baker, you are a genious! Cyborg punched his fist up in the air.

Tell me something I don't know. She gloated. Then her and Cyborg began looking around for the boys again. Cyborg pointed with a smile flahing upon his face. There they are! he said. Professor Baker looked around to try and find what he was looking at.

She said.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know, super short. But I relized the device was already destoryed, so I had to get the chips off their necks a different way. But, next chapter says it all!

Speaking of saying it all', I am ready for your reviews!

Mask,

Check.

Wrist pads,

Check.

Body Armor,

Check

SHOULDER-SHRUGGIN PADS,

Double check.

In the words of our favorite yellow sponge, SpondeBob,

I'm ready!

StarryTian: I never said you asked for that. Illegally Blonde didn't either, but I offered and I'm sure if I offered it to you, you'd accept the offer as well.

mdizzle: In a creepy and desterbing way, I can actually imagine a kill rainbow...lol.

crazier-than-you: The only thing that actually scares me in this world, is thinking about the fact I lost my parents. -SHRUG-

Illegally Blonde: Okay, you probably won't even be reading this until two week from now also sobs, but what happened to my parents was very strange. If you think it's whck now, it happened when I was only three.

-takes a deep breath-

Well, my parents worked in the same type of buisness. At the moment, since it was over ten years ago, I can't remeber what buisness they were in. Anyway, a confrence was held in the Bahamas. The boss and workers and co-workers left for the island. My sister Ivy and I couldn't be left home in New Jersey, because I was only three, and she was only four. So my aunt came and brought us back to Houston with her.

When the rest of my parents buisness workers came back, they called us and said something horrible happened. They said when it was late at night, they all got a hotel room. One of their friends and co-workers said she heard a gun shot of some sort. She wasn't sure if it was my parents or not.  
My aunt didn't tell us this because we were too young. She told us that our parents got saftly back to New Jersey, and just wanted us to stay there in Houston for a couple more weeks (they were supposed to be gone for two weeks) because they had to go back for another meeting.

Then my sister turned five and then I turned four. My aunt told us what happened and told us why she lied to us. We didn't talk to her for three months. My grandfather was over ( it was Christmas. She told us on Christmas.) at the time she told us. After Christmas, he told us to pack our things and we'd go live with him.

Then when my sister turned fourteen, she got a job. A year after, I was old enough to get a job. We scraped up enough money to afford an apartment. We moved Dallas because we didn't even want to be in the same city as our lying aunt.

Now we both live in a house with a pool. We both have a car. Our grandfather helped us both buy a car. I have an Escalade, and she's got an H2 I want the Hummer, and Ivy said she'd trade with me- as long as I gave her my Cadillac and 5 grand. I now 4 grand, and I'm working on getting that Hummer.

I am now seventeen and my sister is eighteen. We never forgave our aunt, we never went back to New jersey to see our house (which we still own). My father, Andreas White, and my mother, Robin White, were amazing and never deserved to die. We especially NEVER forgot our parents.

And we both signed our own stupid contract to never go to the Bahamas. Ivy's boyfriend, Jesse asked her to go to the Bahamas with him and his family. She turned his offer down and explained to him why. he said he'd never ask for her to go to an island again. Lol.

Anyway, I am much more comfortable about telling people about it. I'm not that open, but I tell people if the really want to know.

RuperLover09: No, you never did tell me you lived in Texas- or Virginia.

Endless fate: No there's a word I haven't heard about this story- amusing'

Kory-Ana-Star: You think that chapter was short, how about this one?

strodgfrgf: Well, at least it's original, I guess.

AdictiveJon: Yes, it is the T-car. But it was a joke. BATMAN? He rides in the Batmobile. it was just supposed to be something humorous.

Waterlily-Clone: I reviewed you, already and answered all your questions. Sorry, i didn't get a chance to read the other two stories you wanted me too. Anyway, the Starburst thing, you should really talk to my sister, Ivy, about those little twerps. I adore jolly ranchers, just as much as she loves star burst. Those are also the only thing we don't put hot sauce on. Lol. :P

RobStar119: Party? It was a vacation. But don't feel bad, one reviewed me saying that she hoped I hada good time at the beach!

StickLad: I hate taxis, too. They are evil. And the drivers, -shivers- Well, good thing you didn't shut your computer down before you read the chapter -shrugs easily with a smile-

coolgirlc: No way! Potatoes are awesome with hot sauce. Especially backed potatoes.

Well, thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you can understand why, though! Well, keep the reviews coming! I am so proud that I haven't had to put this story on hiatus for no reviews. I don't think I'll do a hiatus again-ever. If ya get reviews- great! But if you don't, that's no reason to put it on a hiatus, is it?


	10. Peppermint Sticks

Wow. 15 reviews in less then half a day!Thank you all very much. And sorry about all the errors in the last chapter. -smiles and laughs sheepishly- I forgot to spell check. Anyway, I am also very sorry for the such short chapters I've been posting. Just about every chapter I said the next one would be long.

But it never was. -shrugs with another sheepish smile and laugh- Anyway, I would just like to thank every one now. You've been amazing readers and reviewers- even if you didn't ever review once, still, thank you very much for taking the time to read and enjoy it.

This is my most reviewed story. Before it was Angels and Demons with 152 reviews, but last time I checked this was 157. Anyway, no for the quote and disclaimer.

Disclaimer: -sighs sadly- the last chapter to my most reviewed story. Not only that, but I don't wn the Teen Titans- or the world supply of Tabasco sauce and jolly ranchers.

My last quote -tear-. What a relief! I was running out of them desperatley. I always thought I had more favorite quotes then that. -shrugs- Okay, this is another quote from two people- me, and my friend Arikah (Erica).

Wouldn't you like to have your face on a fifty dollar bill?- Me  
Nope, just my hands.- Arikah

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg, Professor Baker, and Red-X, who had just ran back over towards them, raced at Robin and Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped short and ended up sliding into each other. Red-X, Robin, and Professor Baker looked at them. Robin and Professor Baker's eyebrows were arched.

Hey, where's Raven- Beast Boy him off with a scream. Cyborg looked at him funny then continued. And Starfire- Robin screamed. Cyborg looked at him funny too. What? Are those two names suddenly swears? He asked as Professor Baker helped him up. Nobody helped Beast Boy up so he just sat there in the dirt looking up and joining the conversation of the others whom were standing.

Listen, this is Professor Baker. She created that hand-held game' of your Beast Boy. And it's not a game. Cyborg explained. Red-X and I had a chat back at the tower. He said he was trying to steal these modulators that controls people's emotions if they have the chip on. He said.

Let me guess, Raven and Starfire have them on the back of their necks? Robin guessed. The three looked at him stupidly. Beast Boy still sat on the ground with a confused look on his face.

How'd you know? Professor Baker asked.

Well, when Starfire and I left, she forced my arm around her neck. I felt something scrating at my arm but I wasn't about to bend her down, flip her hair over, and check her neck. Robin said.

He's got a point. X said.

So then how do we- Beast Boy got thrown into a trash can head first. Then Raven showed up in her strapped dress. He hands glowing with black powerful bolts. Then she turned her attention to Robin.

Your ex-girlfriend' is looking for you Robin. She slowly and scary creapt up to Robin. Robin back away, but then hit someone's chest. He turned around slwoly praying it wasn't Starfire- it was.

Hello, dear Robin. Starfire's eye began to glow a lime green along with her hands. Robin grabbed her shoulders and flipped over her and began running.

I'll figure out some way to get it off her! He called back to Cyborg, Professor Baker, and Red-X who just came back to the other two with a giant bottle of root beer.

-------------------

Beast Boy rolled out of the trash can when Raven was still watching Starfire and Robin. He morphed into a tiny mouse and darted out of the area. But Raven was already whipped around watched him.

Beast Boy relixed she was coming after him again. He eyes grew big with fear as he changed into a cheetah and began running.

You can run, Beast Boy, but you can't hide. She switched into her very immense black Raven and laded right where Beast Boy would be in the next minute.

Soon enough the changeling fell into her trapped. He squealed like a girl, morphed back into human form, and ran the other way. He was quick on his feet, but Raven was quicker by flight.

She picked him up by the arms, and held him above her head.

Nobody dumps Raven Roth! She whipped him, still in her arms, like a lasso. The faint scream of Beast Boy was heard, for he was moving to fast in a circle. She jumped up high in the air and let him go.

Beast Boy fell into a closed shop. The galss broke then the alarm system sounded. Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew away. Raven squinted to find him in the misty and clear bright sky, but she could not. Raven gritted her teeth and paced away trying to find him.

Beast Boy flew under a float in the parade, opened the hatch door and climbed into it. The lights flickered on. He saw faint visions of Robin.

Find your own hiding place! Robin whispered.

How do you think we should get that chippy thing off their necks? Beast Boy asked igonoring Robin's comment. Robin shrugged stupidly.

I don't know. All I can think of is trying to make them laugh or cry, or maybe we should try kissin them or something. Robin suggested. A disgusted look came upon Beast Boy's face.

Never mind. Robin said stupidly. Beast Boy's face lit up.  
Maybe, if Star's mad at you, I can get her to laugh. She's mad at you and wants to kill you- not me. And you can do the same for Raven! beast boy suggested. Robin shrugged with a nod.

Worth a shot. He opened the hatch door and jumped out of the float. Beast Boy did the same. The crowds were watching them with confused looks on their faces. Nothing to see here folks. Robin said.

Yes because nobody would like to see the Titan boys get hurt. Starfire yelled. The boys turned in her direction. her and Raven were floating in the air, their powers out, and looks of rage on their faces.

So much for your idea. Robin said as he backed into Beast Boy's back for protection. The girls came closer.

If I don't make it out alive Robin, tell Slade, I always thought he was kind of cool. Robin looked at him with an angry look on his face. Beast Boy frowned. WHY IS EVERYONE MAD AT ME TODAY? He whined.

BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID JERK! You can protect yourself. Robin stormed off, grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her awya from Starfire and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy screamed. Starfire looked over at him and flew over. Beast Boy ducked with a scared look on his face. His eyes were closed in fear. After moments of not being thrashed, he looked up at Starfire with one eye opened, and the other closed.

So, why are you angry at Robin, again? Beast Boy asked looking up at her with both eyes opened and his back straight. She frownned and began bawling. She sagged and let her head rest against Beast boy's chest. Then she shot up with a happy look on her face. Then love, then angry, then unhappy, then happy.

Beast Boy looked around trying to find a way to help her. He hesitated then looked at the soda machine. He grabbed her hand and dragged her over there.

One cup of any soda! NOW! Beast Boy screamed. The guy gave him a medium sized cup. He grabbed Starfire's hand again, pulled her behind the trash cans and poured it on her head. It dripped onto her neck and back. The cracking of electricty and smoke filled the air. A small chip fell off her head. The glass was cracked. Starfire looked confused and exausted.

Please, friend, what just accured? She asked him not noticing or caring her head and back was dripping and becoming sticky with soda.

--------------------------------------------

Robin ran around with Raven still jolting around in the air trying to release from his grasp. He aimlessly looked around. He decided whree they were, in the parking lot next to the water, right across from Titans Tower sitting perfectly and innocently on the island.

Robin, being quite smarter then Beast Boy, got right to the point. He let go of Raven's hand, and back away from the tip of the pier and her.

Hey rae, He asked. She turned towards him.

Think fast! He raced at her, grabbed her by the waist, and pelted into the ocean. Thinkg the chip wouln't come off that easily, he pulled it off as it hit water surface thinking the water would lossen it up.

The chip popped off her neck. Raven looked confused and tired just like Starfire. She looked up at Robin. Let' get back to the others. He said hoping she wouldn't ask to explain anything to her.  
----------------------------------------------  
The first thing Starfire did when she saw Robin coming with Raven towards her, Cyborg and beast Boy, and the Professor and Red-X, was ran and jump onto him with a hug.

Please forgive my unhuman and unalien like behavior. She pleaded. He hugged her back sweetly knowing if she was talking like her regular self again she was good to go again. It's cool. He replied.

Raven wouldn't even look at Beast Boy, and he wouldn't look at her. But then she finally gave in and turned to him. I may have had the chip on, and I had to obey every emotion, but I was well aware to what was going on. She told him. He tunred to her nervously.

He asked in a small voice.

She screamed. Red-X, Cyborg, and Professor Baker began to laugh.  
----------------------------------------------  
At the tower...

Starfire let her legs hand down from the rooftop of Titans Tower. She smiled and looked up at the night sky. Then a shadow appeared. Robin sat down next to her.

So, I guess all that stuff about loving me was all fake? He asked her sadly. As in, nothing was ging on between us? He added.

Perhaps, but I do believe there were still some works of the fire. She pointed up the sky that was now beginning to fill fire works from the pier. It was a sign of th parade and night ending.

Robin smiled. Starfire sweetly smiled back at him. Robin and her stood up. They smiled sheepishly at each othe once more then hugged. Robin pulled away and kissed her on the lips.

_Fin  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
_Short ending. But the story was four pages long, and some of it were big paragraphs. Anyway, there you have it. I would still apreciate reviews. But I wouldn't try and ask any questions, for this is the last chapter and I will no be answering the reviews.

Speaking of reviews, still got my mask, body armor and sholderpads on. I'm ready to, uh, answer reviews?

Kory-Ana-Star: I know, this chapter wasn't that long, but it was around two or three pages. Anyway, thank you for reviewing, once more. :)

samanthe2121: Thank you

etraven: Thank you very much. But honest, how many have you actually read? Lol.

RupertLover09: Well, like I said, I forgot to do the spell chack scan thing. Oops. Sorry. -shrugs and smiles sheepishly-

Regrem Erutaerc: Were ya right?

RobStar119: I told her you said hi and she told me to tell you to go suck a lemon. Don't feel too bad, she's still pissed off she stepped in poison ivy.

coolgirlc: Okay, but how in the world or on Tamaran can somebody forget to cook a potatoe- or any type of food for that matter!

StarryTian: Just forget I ever told you I made an accoutn with Illagally Blonde. it's better for the both of us if you do.

strodgf...or whatever: Nope, they weren't killed. :D Maybe I'd let Beast boy get killed, but NEVER Robin. Lol. :P

mdizzle: I know there wasn't a lot of RaeBB in this story, but I am working on my next story. It's called Snap, Crackle, and Pop'. You cna read the summary on my profile page.

StickLad: Am I supposed to know what pills, or were you just joshin' me?

Vocarbulary:

Joshing: Joking, kidding, kidding around, fooling, pulling your leg, pulling your chain

Intiant12...or whatever: Uh, thanks...

Sasscreech: Okay, I reall do feel like I haven't heard form you in a while.

chiri26: Liquid!

Well those are the reviews. And, i'd like to give shout out to the next few peopl. They have reviewed me every step of the way. Don't feel bad if your name isn't there, please.

**starxrobin and samanthe2121**

_  
_


End file.
